A number of electronic gaming devices, including those commonly found in gaming casinos, include a visual display to provide an environment which encourages play of multiple rounds of the game to increase a player's interest, thus increasing the entertainment value which may increase the number of plays and add revenue to the casino or other game operator. However, many of the gaming apparatus, such as slot machines, cause reliance on luck and not on the skill of the player. In a slot machine the player inserts a coin and pulls a lever to spin reels that are electronically controlled. The player has no chance of using his skills in the operation of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,794 to Katamoto, which is herein incorporated by reference, relates to a gaming apparatus having a revolving mechanism, a plurality of arms and a chute on which a coin or token is placed. Each arm contains a target and the chute brings the coin or token over a drop over the target. The game can be played by one or two players.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,108 to Faith discloses a game unit having a skill game coined with a prize dispenser; a coin toss gun shoots or tosses coins at a target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,402 to Malavazos et al. disclose a coin game which is herein incorporated by reference. In the game, players drop coins onto a board through a chute which may swivel. The board is provided with a number of holes having different scoring values.
None of the prior coin games require the skill of the player to achieve a score, but the hand and eye coordination to provide a motivation for a player to improve.
It is understood that the term “coin or token” also includes chips and other disc-shaped game pieces.